This proposal requests partial support for a Gordon Research Conference called Glial Biology: Functional Interactions among Glia & Neurons. This conference will be held in Ventura California, March 3 to 8, 2013. The broad and long-term goal of the meeting is to increase our understanding of the manner in which glial cells interact with one another and with neurons during normal brain function and in neurological diseases. The biology of astrocytes and microglial cells, more than that of oligodendrocytes, is emphasized in this meeting. The specific aim of this meeting will be to convene 32 speakers to discuss critical areas of glial research with a total of 150 participants, during a five-day conference in a relatively isolated setting. The program will have nine sessions that broadly address glia cell involvement in synaptic structure and function, synapse development, cerebral blood flow, and some neurological diseases including Epilepsy, Alzheimer's disease and ALS. In addition, two poster sessions will permit all participants to contribute to discussion of these topics. The significance of this application is that the Gordon Research Conference on Glial Biology is an essential component of the recurring conferences that promote worldwide research on glial cells, and help define critical research areas in need of experimental resolution. The health relatedness of this application is that glial cells participate in many, possibly all, neurological diseases. Discussions about current research will advance our understanding of glial cells in both health and disease. In addition, specific presentations at thi conference will focus on the involvement of glial cells in brain development, epilepsy, Alzheimer's disease, ALS, and pain perception.